Ice to Water
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: It's bit mushier than my normal stuff but hey I'm entitled to it once and a while. This is the prolouge to my Pair up between...wait that would be telling. Don't want to ruin it for you. enjoy!


Ice to water  
by Ryouga's Best friend  
  
Ice is very hard and very cold, it's cold causes discomfort, numbness and even pain to those who touch it. One day a young girl was so sad about her life that she made a mask. A mask made out of ice, the coldest ice she cold find. She couldn't stand the feeling of loneliness and sadness and succumbed to the numbness of her mask. Many people tried to remove the mask from the girl but to painful to touch. Others tried to break it, but just as it would start to chip away the girl's loneliness and sadness would cause it to reform and become harder. As time passed on the number people began to dwindle, until even the girl's closest friends and family gave up on saving her. It even came down to outright hostility from some. They would whisper behind her back, laugh at her and gave her dirty looks. Out of cruelness they dubbed her the 'Ice Queen'. This only caused her more grief causing the ice to grow, over the years she became surrounded by a think sheet of ice. She was left alone inside with her mask shutting everyone else out, afraid of her feelings and past. One day while she was sitting inside her shell, her mask firmly on. A strange boy walked up and eyed the barrier. After taking a deep breath he placed both hands on the barrier and much to everyone's surprise he didn't recoil in pain. He just stood there, hands against the barrier with a calm expression on his face. The girl was in shock as the ice began to melt, slowly but surly. She watched as day and night the boy stood there his hands against the barrier which continued to melt. Both she and the other people tried to dissuade him, but he would just smirk and try harder.   
  
One day she woke up and the boy was sitting by her side with a soft smile on his face her barrier now a puddle of water. With a gasp of fear she held her mask on her face, her last shred of her false image. With a soft smile the boy gently brought her hands down and lifted the mask from her face and threw it high and far. The mask made a quick decent smashing into a large rock, the girl cried out as it shattered into a million pieces. She hide her face and sobbed, she felt naked and venerable. Her true self which she hid behind a mask and a the false image of the Ice Queen was now visible to the boy and everyone else. The boy looked down into the girl's frightened eyes with the same kind smile on his face. "Who would have thought there was such a beautiful face under that horrible mask" This statement struck the girl into silence, she stared longingly into the boy's big blue eyes. After a moment that seemed like forever he swept her into his strong arms and place a soft gentle kiss on her lips. From that day forward the Ice Queen was no more, vanquished by a single kind soul. The End.  
  
The storyteller let out a contented sigh, she always loved that story. She was a women in her late 20's with short brown hair cut neatly just above her shoulders. She's wearing a white blouse and black pants, on her hand a gold ring with a small diamond which still shines brightly even though it's age. The story was told to a young girl of about 7 years. She had soft brown hair going just past her shoulders, her bright blue eyes were half closed due to sleepiness. "Mommy?" she asked groggily.   
  
"Yes honey" the older women replied.  
  
"Do you think a boy will come for me, like that girl n the story?" she asked hopefully, the women smiled.  
  
"Of course Honami-chan" she walked over to the bed and tucked Honami in. The mother kissed her daughter on the forehead "Goodnight".  
  
"Goodnight Mommy" she closed her eyes and began dreaming of her handsome prince and fantasy. The mother left quietly leaving the door open a crack. She jumped as someone spoke behind her, she turned quickly hand clutching her chest.  
  
"Hi Nabiki-chan" A man whispered so not to wake the sleeping girl. The man was tall with a smirk on his face, his black hair done up in a familiar looking pigtail framing a much more mature face. The women relaxed and gave him a gentle push.  
  
"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me Ranma-chan?" she tried to look angry but the silly grin on his face gave her a smile.  
  
"But your so cute when your all flustered" he said innocently. They shared a quick peak on the lips and a hug. They turned to face there daughter's room, formally Akane's. "She's such a great kid" he said affectionately, Nabiki nodded with a smile resting her head on his shoulder. On reflex he draped his arm around her, he looked down amused "Well your certainly in a good mood. Let me guess you told her the 'Ice Queen' story again" he smiled as she blushed lightly.  
  
"She requested it I swear" she said in mock urgency leading him to the stairs. "Besides" she started as they descended the stairs. "Who wouldn't want to here about the damsel in distress and her pigtailed savior?" she dramatized, Ranma raised an eyebrow. They sat down on the porch by the Koi pond.  
  
"So he has a pigtail now?" he asked amused.  
  
"He did in the original" she said with a small smile. They embraced with a contented sigh watching the pond. There was a long silence where they merely enjoyed the quiet knowing it would cease in the morning when Honami woke. "Every thing is so different now, you know?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess it is. Most of the craziness is gone, I almost miss it" he said wistfully, he noticed the look his wife was giving him. "I said 'Almost'. Besides you have to admit it was fun sometimes" after a moment she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it had it's moments" she said reluctantly, "Good and Bad".  
  
"Hey we got through didn't we" Ranma said trying to lighten her mood. "Besides I came out with the best girl of the bunch" he said. Nabiki blushed looking at the ground with shy smile.   
  
"Oh Ranma, you overconfident jock" she insulted jokingly.  
  
"Uncute mercenary" he shot back with a smirk.  
  
"Arrogant" she returned turning to face him.  
  
"Stubborn" he turned to meet her and they shared a soft kiss in the moonlight.  
  
AN: now I know what your asking on the other side of your computer.' What the hell was this all about?!' Or 'Ranma and Nabiki?!' Or 'What the hell is this guy on?!' or something to that nature. This the prologue to a new story idea, the rest of the story will be a flash back. I'm aware I hinted very little from the prologue, I appologize to those I confused.   



End file.
